Uptown Girl: Caputilo 2: Cantando bajo la lluvia
by Peter Azahel
Summary: Despues de un dia de trabajo, Ela se prepara para la cita con James que tanto ha estado esperando. Sin embargo, las cosas pueden cambiar cuando el clima, una tienda y un tacon resbaladizo formen parte de la tarde. ¿Que pasara con Ela y James? ¿Se gustaran o todo terminara en desastre?


**CAPITULO II:** CANTANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA

Llego a mi edificio y decido revisar mi buzón. Abro la pequeña puerta que marca el número 315 con mi llave y me sorprendo al ver la cantidad de cosas que hay dentro. Catálogos de tiendas, el nuevo ejemplar de _Vogue_, cuentas, muestras de perfumes que pedí por Internet y más cuentas que le daré a mi padre. Termino de sacar todo y subo por el elevador hasta el quinto piso, salgo y abro la puerta del departamento. Tengo hambre, después de todo solo tengo te de limón en el estomago. Podría prepararme o pedir algo de comer, pero dejo a un lado lo que mi cuerpo me dice para hacer caso a lo que mi cerebro me pide desde que venia en el taxi: ir a mi armario. Dejo el correo en la mesa de la sala, mi bolsa y chaqueta en el perchero y me dirijo hacia el.

Tal vez mi departamento aun no este decorado, pero definitivamente mi armario si. Fue mi primera prioridad, así que mande instalar percheros, estanterías, puertas, cajones y demás espacios para poder poner todas mis cosas. Me gusta por que es muy amplio y no choco con las cosas. Cuando abro la puerta y enciendo la luz, el candelabro en el techo brilla, el lugar se ilumina y entro. Las paredes son de color gris, pero resalta mucho debido a que los estantes, la alfombra de peluche y algunos pequeños muebles son color blanco. Dos enormes estantes se ven divididos por un pasillo que termina con un espejo de cuerpo completo y una mesa con cajones. Huele muy bien, debido al aroma de las flores color rosa puestas en floreros aquí y haya. La estantería del lado izquierdo esta dividida en varias partes. Arriba pongo cajas y bolsas de las tiendas donde compro y abajo mi ropa por tipo de prenda. Del lado derecho, se encuentra toda mi colección de bolsos en la parte de arriba, en la parte del medio mis zapatos, accesorios y joyería. Antes de llegar al espejo de cuerpo completo, esta la mesa con cajones que uso para poner mi ropa intima. Sobre ella están flores, adornos y portarretratos.

¿Qué me voy a poner? veamos, ¿Por donde empiezo? ¿Vestido o jeans? ¿Blazer, chaqueta, cardigan o abrigo? ¿Accesorios sencillos o simples? ¿Zapatillas, botas, botines o flats? ¿Flats? Creo que no. Yo casi nunca uso esas cosas. El día que llegue a usarlas será porque tenga un horrible día o se me vayan a caer las piernas. Bueno, empecemos de una vez. Clima. Nublado y con lluvia. Ocasión. Una cita. No formal en un restaurante, si no casual en una cafetería. Bien, ya voy teniendo una idea de que usare. Después de casi 20 minutos, salgo feliz con mi elección y cuelgo las prendas en un pequeño rack que tengo en mi cuarto. Es un truco eficaz, elijo lo que voy a usar un día antes y lo cuelgo ahí, así por la mañana simplemente me levanto y me visto. Aun quedan varias horas para arreglarme. Comeré algo. Me pregunto, ¿Que harán los chicos antes de tener una cita? Es obvio que no se hacen manicuras, pedicuras o pasan tanto tiempo eligiendo que van a ponerse. Seria algo interesante de saber.

Estoy en la sala, comiendo ensalada Cesar y mirando _E News _con una mascarilla puesta. Dicen que captaron a _Rihanna_ y _Chris Brown _besándose. ¿De verdad puede volverlo a aceptar en su vida y amarlo incluso después de haberla golpeado? Suena el teléfono, dejo el plato sobre la mesa de cristal frente al televisor y contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Ela, querida ¿Cómo estas?

-Ah, hola mama, muy bien, estaba comiendo algo ¿Y tu? ¿Como esta papa?

-Ambos estamos bien. Esta lloviendo mucho por haya el día de hoy. ¿No te mojaste cariño?

-No mama, después del trabajo dejo de llover así que aproveche la oportunidad y tome un taxi rápidamente.

-Oh que bueno, odiaría saber que estas enferma y sin que alguien pueda cuidarte.

-Ay mama, no exageres, en todo caso, si me enfermo voy al medico y ya.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ir al medico?

-¿Qué? Amm, quise decir, primero te llamaría para decírtelo y así papa vendría al departamento a recetarme.

-Oh, Ela, me haz dado un susto enorme. Espero que vivir en la ciudad no te este cambiando para mal.

Estas madres de hoy en día. No importa si estas cerca, a miles de kilómetros o al otro lado del mundo, siempre serás una niña pequeña para ellas. Así es mi madre. Ella viene de una familia importante y prestigiosa, rigiéndose por su educación, se dedico a buscar un buen prometido, terminar la universidad y casarse. Es una activista natural, se involucra en muchas causas benéficas. Toda una mujer de sociedad. A mí nunca me gustaron esas cosas. Es divertido al principio, muchos eventos, usar preciosos vestidos, buena comida, conocer chicos lindos y fotos por todos lados, sin embargo después de un tiempo aburre. Además, ahora que tengo empleo y soy independiente no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Por otro lado, mi padre, proveniente de otra familia prestigiosa y de dinero, siguió los pasos del abuelo y estudio medicina. Desde hace mucho tiempo trabaja en el hospital de Nueva York como medico cirujano. A pesar de que es un trabajo pesado, siempre ha tenido tiempo para mi madre y para mí. Ambos han sido excelentes padres, además de un gran y feliz matrimonio. Incluso han venido a visitarme un par de veces desde que me mude, solo para cerciorarse de que aun estoy viva y no soy una pandillera. Juntos son liberalmente estrictos, así es como me gusta describirlos porque, a pesar de su crianza y sus reglas, siempre me han dejado ser yo misma. Supongo que es por el hecho de ser hija única, pero me sorprendió mucho que mi padre no me obligara a estudiar medicina y mi madre a casarme con algún desconocido de otra familia. Me dejaron ser libre y crear mi propio camino. Les tengo mucho respeto.

-En fin cariño. Te hablo para recordarte la pequeña reunión que dará tu padre este fin de semana aquí en casa. Quiero que vengas.

-Mama, no es una reunión, solo quiere presumir de su parrilla nueva.

-No esta vez Ela. Te sorprenderá saber que tu padre decidió poner a prueba sus capacidades culinarias y cocinara por si mismo. Vamos cariño, es un gran avance considerando el ritmo de trabajo que tiene, solo quiere pasar un buen momento con sus colegas de trabajo y familia así que…

-¡Ja! Ves, solo es cosa de el y sus colegas, ¿Por qué tengo que estar yo ahí?

-Elena Marie Cóndor.

Oh, oh. Esto no será bueno. Siempre que mi madre o mi padre me llaman por mi nombre completo, significa que algo malo se acerca. Algo muy malo y desagradable para mí.

-O vienes este domingo - dice cambiando la voz a un tono serio – o le digo a tu padre que te excediste con la tarjeta de crédito nuevamente, y que incluiste los gastos de la tienda _Bloomingdales_ como parte del alquiler del departamento.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es increíble!, chantajeada por mi propia madre.

-Tengo que llegar a los extremos contigo en ocasiones.

-Mmm, esta bien ahí estaré el domingo – digo de mala gana.

-Sabia que así seria, te amo querida, hasta pronto.

-Adiós.

Y cuelga. No puedo creer lo acaba de ocurrir. Puedo imaginar a mi madre sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dando saltitos por toda la casa diciendo "¡Lo hice, lo hice! ¡Pude obligarla!"

Sigo viendo televisión y dos horas después veo el reloj y sonrío. Ya casi es la cita. Por eso decido entrar a darme un baño. Amo el aroma a cítricos así que enciendo algunas velas de _Bath & Body Works_, pongo jabón líquido con aroma a coco en la tina, me meto en ella y me relajo. Tallo mi piel suavemente mientras tarareo algunas canciones. 20 minutos después estoy afuera, enredada en una toalla y me miro en el espejo. Este me devuelve la imagen de una chica alta, delgada, de cara ovalada, cabello rubio, claro y húmedo, ojos café claro, nariz redonda y labios delgados color carmín. Algunas personas dicen que me parezco a mi padre. Otras que a mi madre. Sin embargo yo creo tener un poco de ambos. La forma de la nariz y color de ojos es de mi padre, mientras que los labios y cabello son de mi madre.

Termino de aplicarme crepa corporal y comienzo a secarme el cabello. Después vuelvo a mi cuarto y veo de nuevo lo que me pondré. Top blanco _H&M_ de manga corta, jeans color azul deslavado de _Hudson_, blazer negro de _Alice + Olivia_ y botines negros de _Christian Louboutin_. Por supuesto tengo que llevar mis cosas esenciales en una bolsa, así que elijo la _Chanel_ negra de asa doradas, una de mis favoritas.

Una vez cambiada, me siento en el banquito de mi tocador y comienzo a arreglarme el pelo. Decido hacerme una cola de caballo y alisar la parte de atrás. Después el maquillaje. Nunca tardo mucho en hacerlo ya que siempre elijo un look sencillo y natural. Comienzo con un poco de rimel y sombra en los ojos, algo de rubor en las mejillas y termino con una fina capa de lip gloss en los labios y me pongo un toque de mi perfume favorito, _Miss Dior Cherie_. Mirándome por una ultima vez en el espejo, salgo del departamento, me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta, entro al ascensor y bajo al vestíbulo principal para salir a la calle. Veo venir un taxi así que apresuro el paso para detenerlo y entrar en el.

-Buenas tardes, a la avenida 15 por favor – digo al chofer.

El hombre enciende el taxímetro y nos ponemos en marcha. Miro por la ventana la ciudad. Esta nublado y me recuerda que debí haber traído un paraguas. Ni modo. Avanzamos por largas calles. Nueva York se ve increíble a estas horas. Se que a muchas personas les molesta todo el ruido, el trafico, la gente ir y venir pero a mi no. Me fascina, porque es señal de que la ciudad esta viva y llena de energía. No me imagino como seria si estuviese en completo silencio. No seria Nueva York. Seguimos en movimiento. "No estés nerviosa, no estés nerviosa" me repito mentalmente. "Todo va a salir bien". Inhalo y exhalo tres veces. Saco de mi bolsa un par de pastillas para el aliento y las pongo en mi lengua. ¿De que hablaremos esta vez? Hemos hablado de las cosas básicas. Tal vez deba indagar un poco más en su vida personal. Sus miedos, algún momento embarazoso, como le fue hoy o que planes tiene en el futuro. No, creo que no, eso suena como una entrevista. ¿Entonces de que hablaremos? ¿Qué diré sin necesidad de parecer estar en el papel de psicóloga? De repente el chofer se detiene.

-Señorita ya llegamos. ¿Quiere que la deje en algún lugar en especial?

-¿Qué? Ah no, gracias, aquí esta bien.

-De acuerdo. Son nueve dólares.

-Si, claro, aquí tiene – digo extendiéndole el dinero.

-Gracias, que tenga buena tarde.

-Igualmente.

Cierro la puerta del taxi, camino un poco y me quedo en la parada de autobús. Cruzando la calle esta el café _Roxxie_. Doy un pequeño vistazo para ver si James esta por aquí pero no lo veo. Solo un pequeño grupo de personas, tal vez esperando su transporte. De repente me distraigo con algo.

Una tienda. Nunca la había visto antes. Me acerco un poco más para mirar. "_Candyland_" dice el letrero en la parte de arriba. Veo por el aparador para saber si vale la pena entrar. Wow, se ve genial. Definitivamente tengo que hacerlo. Abro la puerta y suena una campanilla. Mi nariz se ve invadida por el olor a vainilla, mis oídos por una canción de _Nicki Minaj_ y mis ojos por una decoración exquisita de tonos azul marino, combinados con blanco, lámparas de pantalla circulares, cuadros enmarcados a blanco y negro que dan la ilusión de estar dentro de un closet. Uno lindo.

-¿Buscas algo en especial? – me dice una chica.

-No, solo miraba. Por casualidad ¿Son nuevos aquí?

-Si, solo tenemos un par de semanas.

-Oh, con razón. Nunca había visto la tienda antes.

-Pues estas de suerte, con motivo de apertura, tenemos una membresía exclusiva, que te permite acceso a descuentos, ofertas especiales, promociones, regalos y eventos de la marca. Además, en la primera compra te hacemos el diez por ciento de descuento.

-¿De verdad? Pues en ese caso la quiero – digo decidida – Solo déjame escoger que comprar.

Mi mirada se posa directamente en la sección de zapatos. Miro de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro y quedo maravillada con la variedad. Esta tarde pinta bien. Veo todos y cada uno de los pares, pero mi atención se fija en unas zapatillas color beige de tacón alto, con encaje floreado y abertura en la parte de atrás. Esto es lo que necesitaba.

-¿Tienes estas en numero 5? – pregunto a la empleada.

Tiempo después, no se cuanto en realidad, salgo de la tienda con mi bolsa rosa de _Candyland _y mis nuevas zapatillas dentro_._ Mi celular suena y atiendo la llamada. Es James.

-Hola Ela, Soy James. ¿Ya llegaste?

-Emm, si, ya estoy aquí.

-¿Ah si? ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-¿Hace cuanto? Amm, cinco minutos aproximadamente.

-Jajaja no lo creo. Yo calculo veinte. Veinticinco si contamos cuantas zapatillas te probaste.

-¿Qué? ¿Donde estas? – digo mirando y volteando a todas partes.

-Frente a ti.

¿Frente a mi? Oh si. Ahí esta el. Saludándome como una mano y haciendo después un gesto de "Ven". Vaya, se ve mas guapo desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Lleva puesto un blazer color negro, del cual se asoma una camisa color azul cielo, jeans café claro y mocasines de un tono más oscuro. Ha cambiado un poco físicamente. Alto. Como de 1.80. Piel clara. Rasgos faciales pronunciados. Pelo café oscuro, muy bien peinado. Y sus labios. Color rosa pálido y delgados. Esta sonriendo. Miro a ambos lados de la calle y cruzo para llegar a el.

-Hola linda mentirosa.

No puedo evitar ruborizarme.

-Hola James, lo lamento mucho es que yo…

-No importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí, ven, salúdame, ¿Como has estado?

Se acerca a mí y me envuelve en un abrazo. Me besa en la mejilla. Que aroma. Es delicioso. Fresco y amaderado. Me fascina. Y sus brazos. ¿Ha estado haciendo ejercicio? Le correspondo haciendo lo mismo.

-Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?

-Feliz de que ahora estés aquí y no en camino a otra tienda, ven vamos.

Sin pedirlo, me toma de la mano y caminamos un poco para llegar al café _Roxxie_. Entramos. Es un lugar amplio pero muy acogedor. Colores tierra y pinturas surrealistas se ven esparcidos por las paredes. La iluminación es tenue, pero perfecta, mientras que la música es agradable. Me gusta.

-Ven, por aquí – dice James.

Escogemos un lugar mas reservado, lejos de la música y charla de las personas. Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando James se apresura y saca mi silla de la mesa para que me siente primero. Inmediatamente, un chico se acerca a nosotros y nos ofrece el menú. Dice que volverá en un momento a ver que vamos a pedir. Yo miro la parte de las bebidas, pero James cierra su menú, lo deja a un lado, me mira y dice:

-Te ves hermosa Ela.

-Gracias James. Debo decir que tú luces muy apuesto y diferente a la última vez que nos vimos.

-Oh, vaya, eso es un halago tomando en cuenta que hoy tuve un día lleno de trabajo y casi no tuve tiempo de ir a mi departamento y cambiarme.

Levanto una ceja. ¿Se habrá bañado? Y como si estuviera leyendo mi mente me dice:

-Pero si me bañe, por supuesto. Quería estar presentable.

-Si claro, igual yo – digo mirando hacia abajo - Limpia de los pies a la cabeza. Y que tal el trabajo, ¿Como te fue hoy?

-Fue difícil. Tuve varios casos y uno de ellos en la corte. Me estreso mucho. Afortunadamente se resolvió a nuestro favor, por supuesto.

-Tú el obstinado. Olvidaba que eres abogado. Y de los que no para hasta lograr lo que quiere.

-Si, supongo que si – dice sonriendo – me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. Haría lo que sea para ganar un caso, sobre todo si es en los tribunales. Se que tu también eres así. Se nota en tu actitud.

-Bueno, supongo que en ocasiones puedo ser decidida y sobre todo terca – digo riendo. – Una vez, cuando era mas joven, estaba obsesionada con los _Backstreet Boys_. Totalmente. Y aunque fue difícil, obtuve boletos de primera fila para poder verlos en concierto y pases VIP para el backstage y convivir con ellos en persona.

-¿Los _Backstreet Boys_? – dice el algo incrédulo.

-¿Qué? Era joven y estaban de moda. Me gustaba su apariencia desenfadada. _Nick_ _Carter_ era mi favorito – digo en tono romántico.

-Ok, ok, para que me estoy poniendo celoso – dice riendo – Dejemos de hablar de _Nick _y hablemos de ti, ¿Como te fue hoy?

-Oh muy bien. No tuve muchos pacientes, como en días anteriores. Solo algunos con problemáticas sencillas. Todo bien.

-¿Problemáticas sencillas? – Dice James – No sabía que los problemas en general de las personas fuesen sencillos por igual desde el punto de vista de un psicólogo.

¡No! Que acabo de hacer. Esa no era la forma de decirlo.

-No, no, no quise decirlo de esa forma. Me refiero a que, mi director aun no me da más pacientes con otro tipo de problemáticas.

-¿Otro tipo?

Por el amor de _Dior_, esto no puede ir peor. Afortunadamente el camarero viene al rescate.

-Hola chicos. ¿Que van a pedir?

-Tu primero – dice James.

-Ok, bueno, yo quiero un frappe, sin crema y con un poco de caramelo por favor.

-A mi déme un frappe, con mucha crema y definitivamente toneladas de cafeína – dice riendo – La necesito para la jornada de trabajo que viene.

-Enseguida se los traigo.

El camarero se va y volvemos a estar solos. He metido la pata, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Volteo a ver a James y lo descubro con los codos sobre la mesa y su mirada fija en mí. Es lindo, pero algo raro. Como si me analizara por dentro, como rayos x. De pronto sus labios forman una sonrisa y dice:

-Ela, entiendo lo que querías decir. Sientes que estas lista para otra clase de retos. Eso es admirable.

-¡Si!, justamente eso, me alegra lo entendieras.

-Por supuesto. Siempre hay que alcanzar nuevos niveles. Estoy seguro de que así será muy pronto. – y vuelve a sonreír.

Amo su sonrisa. Y mas su capacidad para comprenderme antes de juzgarme. Un rato después estamos bebiendo de nuestros frappes, charlando y riendo con nuestras ocurrencias.

-¿Y de verdad te paso eso?- Dice James riendo.

-Si y la verdad es que me moría de la pena.

-Y sin embargo sigues usando zapatillas.

-Si, e incluso mas altas. ¿A ti te ha pasado algo vergonzoso?

-Bueno, estaba de vacaciones en Los Ángeles con mis amigos, a ellos les gusta el surf, yo nunca lo he practicado pero decidí intentarlo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que tal la experiencia?

-Uff, horrible. Al principio todo iba bien, logre mantener el equilibrio y tomar algunas olas. Mis amigos me convencieron de ir mas lejos, a una parte muy profunda de la playa y cuando venia una ola, me monte en la tabla. Me sentía genial en ella, sobre todo porque sabía que algunas chicas estaban mirando. De pronto, escuche a uno de mis amigos gritar ¡Tiburón! ¡Cuidado, tiburón!

-¿Qué? ¿Y que hiciste?

-Me caí de la tabla y nade como loco sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegue a la orilla mis amigos y las chicas se estaban riendo. Supongo que debí de haberme visto muy gracioso nadando desesperadamente.

-Oh vaya. – digo riendo – Nuestras vidas llenas y una serie de eventos desafortunados.

-Y vergonzosos – dice el - Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Porque decidiste aceptar mi invitación ahora y no antes?

-Mmm siendo honesta, quería saber más sobre quien eres, cuales eran tus intenciones y si podía confiar en ti. Salir con alguien en Nueva York no es tan fácil como parece.

-¿Y ahora confías en mi?

-Si.

-¿Crees que tomaste una buena decisión?

-Sin duda.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo esta noche conmigo?

-Absolutamente.

-Salud por eso – dice el levantando su frappe y brindamos.

-¿Como es que no nos conocimos antes? – Pregunto yo.

-No tengo idea, pero debimos haberlo hecho.

-Si, coincidimos en varias fiestas.

-Muchas, en donde nos conocimos en _Chelsea_, la boda de Hilary, la cena en casa de Brian…

-El cumpleaños de Sandra, un viernes social en casa de Mark y varios mas. Y nunca nos vimos.

-Es que aun no era el momento. No estaba predestinado – dice el.

Cuando menos lo pensé, el tiempo había transcurrido y ya casi iban a ser las 12 de la noche. Estaban por cerrar el lugar y supe que era hora de irme. Después de todo, doy por hecho que Anne estará en la puerta de mi departamento temprano por la mañana, tal como dijo hoy. Además, quiero hacer un poco de ejercicio e ir a comprar cosas para llenar mi refrigerador y alacena. Parece que James lo nota al decirme:

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?

-Si, aunque no quisiera.

-No, esta bien, ya es un poco tarde de hecho. Ya van a cerrar el café. Yo tampoco quisiera que te fueras, pero supongo que tienes cosas que hacer mañana. Igual yo. Será mejor que pidamos la cuenta. Eh, camarero, ¿Nos puede traer la cuenta por favor?

El camarero asienta.

-Toma, aquí esta lo de mi bebida – digo ofreciéndole 10 dólares – el resto que quede como propina al camarero.

-¿De que hablas? No lo voy a aceptar. Yo te invite, yo pago – y me guiña un ojo.

-¿Estas seguro? No quiero ser de esas chicas que dejan que el chico pague todo – digo segura, aunque por dentro me encanta que actúe como un caballero.

-Jajaja, no hay problema en serio. Tú vales esto y mucho mas créeme.

Sonrío y siento volver a sonrojarme. Después de pagar la cantidad de 17 dólares, nos levantamos y salimos del lugar, para darnos cuenta de que esta lloviendo.

-No puede ser, ¡No traje paraguas! – digo alarmada – Y las zapatillas, se van a mojar todas. Que horror.

-Yo tampoco traje paraguas pero ten – y de pronto se quita su chaqueta y me cubre la cabeza con ella – esto evitara que tu y tus zapatillas se mojen.

-¿Que haces? te vas a resfriar.

-Lo se, pero como te dije, tu vales esto y mucho mas.

-Ven aquí, esto alcanza a cubrirnos a los dos.

Hecho la chaqueta por encima de su hombro y ambos caminamos juntos bajo el simple y delicado techo que nos da su prenda. Estamos costado con costado, puedo sentir su respiración y aroma cerca de mí. En cierta forma es reconfortante.

-Hueles delicioso – dice el de pronto.

-¿Apenas te diste cuenta? – pregunto curiosa.

- No, pero no sabes como esperaba tenerte así de cerca para apreciarlo mejor.

-¿Y te agrada?

-Si.

-¿De verdad?

-Mucho, en serio.

-¿Te alegras de estar aquí conmigo bajo este evento desafortunado?

-Como no tienes idea.

Nos detenemos y veo que su rostro comienza a acercarse al mió. Hago lo mismo pero el intento se ve fallido cuando piso en falso y siento que el tacón de uno de mis botines se resbala por el pavimento mojado y tengo el presentimiento de que voy a caer.

-¡Oh no!

-¡Cuidado!

Me toma del brazo y me jala hacia el fuertemente. Quedamos cara a cara mientras sus brazos están en mi espalda y mis manos sobre su pecho. Estamos mojándonos, con las frías e imparables gotas de lluvia en plena calle, y aun así no me importa.

-Supongo que este es el momento en el que dirás que vas a besarme – digo.

-No necesito decírtelo, prefiero hacerlo.

Su respiración se agita al igual que la mía, nuestras caras se acercan, nuestros labios se tocan e instantáneamente se funden en un beso. No solo su aroma es delicioso. También lo es el sabor de su boca. Y así, bajo la lluvia, el frió del clima se ve disipado con la calidez de nuestros cuerpos y labios juntos, me doy cuenta de que mi corazón late fuertemente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y en mi mente, canto de felicidad bajo la lluvia.


End file.
